


Валентинка №2, короли и шоколад

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Series: Валентинки [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Canon, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, вычитка: Noire Soleil

Хлопает входная дверь, в коридоре слышится возня, и через пару минут в кухне появляется Гриммджо. С порога бросает Ичиго, пристроившемуся с учебником на угловом диване, коробку, а сам направляется к холодильнику. Поймав «посылку», Ичиго озадаченно вертит её, рассматривая дорогую упаковочную бумагу и сине-голубую ленту. Тихо вздыхает дверца холодильника, следом пшикает крышка на бутылке с пивом. Сделав несколько глотков, Гриммджо дёргает подбородком в сторону притащенного подарка:  
— Смотреть будешь?  
Ичиго поворачивает коробку вокруг своей оси и начинает сдирать ленту и обёртку, бросая любопытные взгляды на Гриммджо. Тот глотает пиво — металлическая вставка на кожаной обрезанной перчатке бликует каждый раз, как он подносит бутылку ко рту, — и наблюдает, не мигая. Когда на колени выпадает огромная, не меньше килограмма, шоколадка в виде сердца, а Ичиго вопросительно смотрит «это в честь чего?», Гриммджо лишь нарочито небрежно поводит плечами.  
Сегодня четырнадцатое февраля, услужливо подкидывает память.  
Ичиго ухмыляется. Берёт подарок и демонстративно откусывает от него. Шоколад явно дорогой — впрочем, Король ни в чём не разменивается на дешевки — с клубнично-апельсиновой начинкой где-то внутри: пахнет из надломленного куска именно так.  
Когда Ичиго добирается до сливочно-розовой субстанции, которая тянется с языка к сердцевине «валентинки», Гриммджо отставляет уже пустую бутылку и подходит к дивану.  
— Дай попробовать, что за фигня.  
Вжимает за плечо в жёсткую обивку и, ввинтив колено между бедер, жадно впивается в измазанный шоколадом рот. Пальцы у Ичиго липкие; запах одеколона Гриммджо и уличной сырости, пропитавшей одежду, смешивается с ароматом сладостей. Тёмно-коричневое сердце тает, и холодный февраль превращается в терпкий и душный июнь.  
— Ну и гадость ты любишь, — резюмирует Король и слизывает с потемневших губ приторную сладость с горьковатой ноткой. Ичиго фыркает, тянет Гриммджо за бёдра к себе на колени, и, когда тот, хмыкнув, усаживается, кладёт руки на жёсткие бока. Гриммджо лениво упирается о спинку дивана предплечьями, нависая над Ичиго со скептическим видом.  
 _Король должен быть над всеми_ , вспоминает Ичиго, и не удерживает усмешки пустого.  
— У меня нет для тебя валентинки, — немного извиняющимся тоном сообщает он. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гриммджо Джаггерджак обратит внимание на этот человеческий праздник.  
Гриммджо молчит и смотрит непривычно серьёзно, почти меланхолично, отчего Ичиго становится не по себе.  
А потом нагло, широко и чуть ехидно оскаливается:  
— Зато у меня есть ты.


End file.
